1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for unscrewing threaded members, and in particular to a socket member that will slide over a threaded rod or stud to engage and loosen the stud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industry, there are numerous applications in which threaded rods or studs must be broken out. Often these studs will have encountered extreme conditions of temperature and weather, causing rust. Also, the studs may have been initially installed under considerable torque. As a result, breaking out the studs is often a difficult task.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,292, Jun. 12, 1990, a device is shown that is particularly used for breaking out sucker rods for beam type pumps. That device uses jaws which slide on cam surfaces between inner and outer positions.